The Great Mistake
by Perfect T
Summary: Yajirobe learns that true love isnt always as true as it seems, PLz review its my first fic eva !
1. Stealing more then just fish

This is my first ever fanfic please review it'll help me lot. I decided to do it about Yajirobe coz there art many fanfics abut him, well here it goes............

"Who was she and why did she kiss me"

Those were the exact thoughts running thought Yajirobe's head.

------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------

"Gee, I'm starved, better get back to my fish soon" Yajirobe said as he drove back from Korins tower to the big fish he had left roasting on a spit.

A while later he arrived at a terrible sight!

Two masked Thieves dressed in black were in the process of stealing yajirobes fish

A livid Yajirobe drew his sword and ran towards them

"Take a good look at it dudes because that'll be you if you don't get away from my fish!!!"

As soon as they heard him the thieves sprinted across to the high way and attempted to jump on a moving lorry when Yajirobe grabbed the leg the second thieve, pulling the thieve straight off the lorry. The lorry drove away taking the 1st thief with it.

"Gotcha" Yajirobe said lifting the thief up with one hand in triumph!

Yajirobe took the thief back to his house or a tent, sorry, don't no what yajirobe lives in and unmasks them

He could not believe his eyes.

There right in front of him was a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes and a perfect body.

"Hey she's pretty hot" he thought to himself licking his lips

"I'm really sorry, Rinichi made me do it" said the girl with tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Who's Rinichi"yajirobe asked puzzled?

"My my boyfriend" she replied looking at he tattered trainers

Yajirobes face dropped.

"Well, ill go get u some clean clothes, yours have got pretty dirty after I dragged u though the dirt"

She quickly got dressed into sum spare clothes yajirobe had.

"Id better get going, thanks for not giving me to the police"

"Ok" he replied with his head turned away

She leaned close to him turning his head to her, they were within 1cm space between them .She kissed him, he returned the favour and the kiss deepened she broke it and walked out with a grin on her face.

---------------------------------END FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------

Yajirobe sat completely gob smacked "I didn't even catch the babes name!"


	2. An unexpected visit from Rinichi

The next day Yajirobe forgot about the mysterious girl. He was to busy trying to get some grub. He strolled though the market after catching sum fish back to his home. But he didn't no that he would come home to more then a spit!

When yajirobe arrived home, standing right in font of the door was a tall skinny Japanese man punching the inside of his palm and looking intently at Yajirobe.

"Where is she" he roared

"Listen dude I don't know what you're talking about, so why don't you just get away from.........."

Before he could say another word the man grabbed him by his shirt and backed him on the wall

"Don't you dare tell me you don't know anything, I saw you drag Rajah gimme a break I couldn't think off nemore Japanese namesoff the lorry and took her some where else"

"Hey, you must be the first thief, what gave you the courage to come round here making orders, I can still call the police you now" Yajirobe protested

"Call anyone and ill slit your throat, now where is she?"

"listen, I don't know I gave her a spare change of clothes and she went I didn't call the police coz she said sum dude called Rinichi , her boyfriend made her do it "

"That Dude is me"

"Gross, why would a hottie like Rajah go out it a deadbeat like you" Yajirobe sniggered

"Shut it, chubby I don't see you with a women"

Yajirobe face dropped from a laughing smile to a sad frown.

Rinichi started laughing. "Just as I figured "

Yajirobe escaped from Rinichi's grasp and smacked him across the head. Rinichi fell face first to the floor. He was out cold

Now to search for Rajah!!


	3. Lost and Found

Yajirobe looking all over different market places he didn't know where to look ,what to look for. Or why he was looking all he knew was. He had to find her!

He ran and ran till all of a sudden he tripped and fell face 1st into some mud. Yajirobe quickly staggered to his feet

"Hey, what's your .........................

Before he could say another word he looked up and saw her . Still in the same clothes he left her in she was shivering standing there looking as helpless as a beggar.

He approached her and stroked her hair she hugged him.

"Take me home, mystery man"

he picked her up and started walking

"call me Yajirobe"

Yea, Yea I no, its very short, 2 short even well im saving all the good stuff for the last chapter! 


	4. The terrible truth begins to unfold

Yajirobe and Rajah arrived home, well at yajirobes anyway, she began to kiss him before leading him to the bedroom. She sat him on the bed and whispered in his ear.

'Wait here ill be back' she said before leaving the room.

There was a slight clicking sound when she closed the door but yajrobe ignored that, he was too excited.

Wow he had never gotten close, or let anybody get close to him before. This experience was new to him.

"I hope she's gone to dress up in something more tight and revealing "he thought to him self licking his lips with excitement.

----------------------------------3 Hours Later------------------------------------------------

"She's been gone a long time, ooh I bet this wait will be for something tasty" he thought

-------------------------------------5 hours later--------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark and Rajah still hadn't come back. Yajirobe was bored, tired and a bit confused.

He wondered where she was,

He got up and tried to open the door he pulled and pushed punch but it was no used .The door was locked.

Yajirobe was furious he let out one almighty kick that practically destroyed the door.

He ran downstairs and searched up and down. But Rajah was no where to be found. Then he noticed he back door has been left open.

Suddenly he saw bright red lights and he heard police sirens coming from outside his house

"What could that be"he thought as he approached he door.

As yajirobe stepped out he was meet by a load of police cars and nearly the whole town crowed round them

With police guns aimed straight at him.

"Come out with your hands up and put your weapon down" the police officer commanded with his gun pointed at Yajirobe

Yajirobe did as he as was instructed .He could hear people talking about him and whispering mean things about him. After all he was in his robe and underwear.

A couple of police men grabbed and cuffed him and took him to the car .As the door was slammed he looked out the window and saw Rajah in the hands of Rinichi kissing and looking happy.

"Hey Rajah what the hell do your think your doing" he screamed

"Shut it, criminal, you wont be able to exploit her or any other women any more, not where your going, we have a special place for people like you "

"Me?"

"Yea, rapists"

"Rapists?"

Yajirobes face sank!


	5. Looking back in anger

Yajirobe arrived at he police station and was checked in .

He was made to get changed and was thrown in a cell

He was lonely and he thought to himself:

**Why Rajah Why**

**Without you my life wasn't worth living, .I might as well just die**

**You showed me love, you gave me joy,**

**I felt as big as man but I was as foolish as a boy,**

**Now I'm here and it's not fair, but u don't give a damn, you don't even care.**

**For loving you, I have too much to pay,**

**Then leave me slut, let me go my own way.**

**I never needed love until today.**

**All those feelings were just lies**

**Didn't even get a chance to say my goodbyes**

**I was worn for thinking you were over rinichi coz it was my heart you had to break**

**Loving you Rajah, was The Great Mistake!**

ok so it was a little over the top with the thoughts of the poem, but I thought it be a nice way to end it. Thanks for reading don't forget to review it'll really help me with my next fic, thanks a bunch

From

Perfect T Author 


	6. Conclusion

I've gotten a review saying they didn't understand the story so this s jus a summary of what happened if you didn't get it or if or u didn't have time to read it I understand, I've been there 

A Quick summary in my own words, lol 

Basically Yajirobe catches two people trying to steal something from him, he catches them and chases them He caught one of the thieves and took them back to his house. When he unmasked them he finds it was a beautiful girl that e falls for she gives him a in that she that she might feel the same way.

Yajirobe soon meets the other thieve that he didn't catch and the thieve, who we find out is called Rinichi .wants to no where the girl is ,who we find out is called rajah,yajirobe claims he hasn't saw her, then he punches the guys lights out !

I no, I no but how an we have a fic without violence, its what we do here in England 

Yajirobe finds rajah and she leads him up to the bedroom and locks him in yaj doesn't no this until l8r 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the part you didn't see

Rajah locks the door and runs down stairs and calls rinichi and tells him the situation. Together they conduct a plan to get rid of yajirobe. Rinichi goes down to police station and reports rajah missingsaying she was kidnapped. Rajah phones the police 2 hours l8r saying the same the police hot round and rinichi and rajah pretending that hey haven't seen each other in days and the police wit outside until they see r hear any movement inside he house.

After waiting hours yairobe manages to get out of the room after realising it was locked he runs outside to find himself meet with some police cars and before he knew it he was locked up in a jail cell while Rajah d Rinichi ran off in the sunset.

The End

Rajah never loved Yajiroe .soz just in case you didn't realise)


End file.
